


Father Figure

by ArtemisBlack



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 80s nostalgia, Fluff, Hookfire - Freeform, M/M, Neal goes by Baelfire now, Road Trips, slight Daddy!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisBlack/pseuds/ArtemisBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to the mall to get Killian some new clothes, Baelfire hears a song on the radio that stirs some old familiar feelings about his pirate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Figure

Baelfire smiled to himself as he put his leather jacket on and grabbed the keys to the truck. Today was the day that he and Killian were going to drive to Portland to visit one of the local malls and most importantly, pick out a more suitable wardrobe for the ex-pirate. Although Bae thought Killian was drop dead gorgeous in his trademark leather coat and tight leather pants (that he could very well have been sewn into) it was time for a more....socially acceptable ensemble to take their place.

Once they were in the truck and were buckled in, Bae turned on the radio to his favorite station KROCK, a station that played mostly 80s hits and the like. The sudden sound startled the pirate who was looking rather inquisitively at the counsel much to Baelfires amusement. "Sorry" Bae chuckled, reaching over to turn the volume down. "I keep forgetting that there are still things you haven't come across yet in this world". Killian managed an embarrassed smirk and rolled his kohl rimmed eyes. "Yes yes, I know. I just about jumped out of my skin when Swan showed me the..um...what was it called again?". Bae grinned. "The iPhone?" Killian snapped his fingers. "Ahh! Yes! The..iPhone. Wondrous contraption..." Bae shook his head and reached out to hold Hooks wrist. They had grown accustomed to this, Bae holding Hooks left wrist instead of wrapping his palm around the cold steel of his Hook. It had been a sore subject at first, but with all things new, there were aspects of everything that had to be worked through. Bae loved showing affection towards Killian, and the pirate lavished attention on Bae. That's how it had been all those years ago on the Jolly, when nothing stood in the Pirates way of loving his boy. Now, as a man, Baelfire hadn't changed at all.

A while into their ride, Baes ears perk up as he hears an old familiar favorite of his come on the radio. "Ohhh my God..." he says, covering his eyes as a blush creeps up his neck. The first thumping beats of George Michaels hit "Father Figure" begin to play and Killian is perplexed. "Uhh..I'm gathering this song is of importance love?" Baelfire smiles and his fingers lazily trace up and down Hooks wrist and forearm. "It's a long story but...well...I was...a young man when this song came out...I was a huge fan of George Michael at the time and I had uh..." The younger man trails off as the pirate looks at him bemused. "I used to think about you whenever I listened to this song...I must have worn out the cassette tape playing it over and over again..."

I will be your father figure, put your tiny hand in mine  
I will be your preacher, teacher, anything you have in mind  
I will be your father figure, I have had enough of crime  
I will be the one who loves you till the end of time.

Hook sat there and listened to the song, listening to the lyrics and playing them over in his head. His heart burned for the man next to him and when he looked over, Bae was grinning ear to ear. "Well, I love it" Killian says as the song ends. "This Michael fellow has a rather enticing voice...no wonder he was so popular". Hook becomes curious. "What does he look like? Rather, how did he look?" A deep blush spreads across Baelfires face as he takes his phone out at a stop light and googles an image of the singer circa 1988. He settles on a particular photo and shyly gives Hook the screen. Killians breath hitches as he looks at the image, of George Michael with his trademark scruffy 5oclock shadow, black leather and perfectly eyeliner, soulful eyes. Even Killian admitted he was beautiful. "Well well..." he starts. "I can see why you fancied him, love. He uhh...sort of looked like me a bit..."

Baes stomach dropped as Hooks face fell slightly. "I think about all the time I lost with you...and it kills me. I know I could've saved you from all that...happened. I suppose I should feel lucky that you even gave me a passing thought after you escaped Neverland..." Hook managed a sad smile as another song came on the radio and Baelfire slowly traced down Hooks wrist to hold onto the silver hook he had for a hand. "I never stopped thinking about you Killian. You were there everywhere I went. Every night I'd lay in bed and hope and pray that somehow Tink found you and sprinkled her dust on the Jolly and youd fly to me somehow. I slept with the window open for the longest time...even though you never came I knew that somehow, somewhere you'd find me again. I always kept your love safe."

They pull into the parking lot of the large mall and Bae puts the truck into park. Undoing his belt he turns to face his pirate and leans in to kiss him soundly on the lips, growling at the faint electricity still between them. "C'mon daddy, let's get you out of the 19th century". Hook smirks and steals another quick kiss before getting out. "Careful love, I just might like the sound of that..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to George Michael and his song for giving me the plot bunny. Somehow I managed to put Hooks image and George's Faith-era image together and I was just gone. Hope you all enjoyed! The companion piece to this fic will be coming shortly.


End file.
